


Sam, Unrepentant

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Drabble Challenge (from fanfiction.net) Word of the Week: buzz and cover.</p><p>Sam, pre-Stanford. Freedom was all he ever asked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, Unrepentant

It was the between times that made Sam mad.

The times that by rights should be his.

Where other teenagers could silence the alarm clock buzz and pull covers over their heads, he was conscripted for Dean's daily training.

No matter that he'd toiled till 2 am, researching hags or ghouls, his notes for the test untouched.

So what if he flunked AP Calculus?

Feet flying over concrete, pounding the pavement in perpetually strange neighborhoods, he was chained to the regimen of family. With every footfall, he stoked the determination that one day soon, his life would be his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get into Sam's head pre-Stanford for my story, Burning Bridges. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
